cafe
by joytriestowrite
Summary: it's a slow day at the cafe Lance works at and Pidge is Lance's only customer so he decides to flirt/ mess with her until it's time for him to leave


Lance hated working evening shifts. Especially on Wednesdays. Nobody went out to get coffee Wednesday evenings so he was usually stuck with three to no customers. He just started working so it wasn't like he could just ask for a better shift. He couldn't quit either because he needed the money to buy a new installment of Killbot Phantasm.

He also worked the Saturday morning shifts which packed in more customers. He thought working on Saturdays would be better because more customers meant more girls, but it would get so busy he wouldn't find time to flirt with cute girls. Besides talking to cute girls was part of the reason he picked working at the café. Or else he would applied to work at the game store, but not a lot of girls go to the game store.

"That'll be $5.23 ma'am."

"$5.23 ! Oh boy that's an awfully lot of money for just a cup of coffee. They must pay you plenty."

"I wish," Lance said to his Wednesday evening customer as he handed her the hot cup of joe.

"Aw, well thank you boy," the old lady replied with a kind smile.

Lance watched her leave the café with a glum look on his face. He ran his hands through his hair sighing. He wished he took up a job at the game store. At least he would be having more fun. His buddy, Hunk, worked there and would tell him stories about just playing video games all day and rarely working. He really lucked out. He didn't even like coffee.

 _Ding_

The jiggle the door made Lance snap out of his thoughts and get into work mode. In walked a cute, petite girl with headphone. She sat down in one of the café couches next to Lance, pulled out her laptop and started typing. Lance was intrigued. Mostly because she waltzed into this empty café and didn't order anything but also because she was a cute girl. No one else was around , except for his manager in the back, and he was bored so he decided to talk to her.

"Hey," he said to her. She didn't give him a response but just kept tapping on her keyboard. He left his station bothered by this because he hadn't had any real human contact, let alone with a girl, in a while so he got out of the counter and made his way towards her.

"Hey," he said again once he reached her.

This time she hear him and looked up to see him grinning at her.

"Sorry to bother you," he said scratching the back of his neck, "I'm kinda bored and there's only 30 minutes left of my shift."

"Um okay." she said staring at him as she pushed up her glasses

"Cool." he said.

A few seconds of silence passed as Lance awkwardly stood across from her. She kept eye contact with him as if saying _what do you want ?_

"So uh," he started, "are you gonna order anything"

"Nope," she broke her gaze from him and turned her attention back to her laptop, " I don't like coffee"

"Oh really? Me too." he said.

 _This is good. We're bonding_ Lance thought

"How do you not like coffee? You work at a café." she said slyly.

Her eyes were still on her computer screen, and her fingers were lightly tapping on the keyboard.

"Yeah well I need the money for a video game" he told her.

 _I also got the job to talk to cute girls like you._ He considered telling her but he figured she wasn't the kind of girl who just let random guys flirt with her

"You couldn't have gotten a job somewhere else?" she asked him

"This was the only place open for hiring"

There was no way he would tell her he only got this job to flirt with girls. She seemed cool and he didn't want to mess up anything.

"So, why are you here if you don't coffee? You like the smell or sum." he grinned as he said this

"Yeah, something like that" she said

"Cool."

Silence filled the small café again as Lance struggled to come up with conversation topics

"So uh whaddya doing on your laptop" he said hoping to break the silence

"Huh" she looked up from her lap to face him

"What are you doing?" he restated

"Oh, stuff"

"What kind of stuff"

"Computer stuff" she said slowly

"Like online shopping" he asked

"Ew" she snorted "why would I be online shopping"

"I don't know," he was grinning again

 _This is going well_ he thought

"Isn't that what girls do?"

"Not this gal" she said grinning at him with her thumbs pointed towards her

 _This isn't so bad_


End file.
